Fate of the Wolf: Howling at the Moon
by Melosa
Summary: The past has a way of catching up with the present. Tezz's family visited the Earth and unfortunately, met him again. Now, Tezz is facing an ordeal: Should he choose to accept his true form or cut ties with his family? Vert is a serious problem, though R&R REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to rewrite this. Why? Because I made some major changes!... Somehow. LOL, Anyway, just enjoy and, they are wolf-wolf (like Twilight). Why? (Again) Because I think they look more badass. Just imagine VERY tall wolves. :D**

**Have fun.**

* * *

Whenever there was no stormshocks for a lot of days (three days at the most), our favorite members of BF5 had the tendency to take it low and relax. Therefore, they would be at Zeke's dinner a lot more than usual. There, they would make any random conversations starting with candies to kitties. Also, they would talk about their childhood, whether it was funny stories to embarrassing moments. It was their lives, and they weren't in the mood of forgetting them. The only things that they were always doing in those moments… was excluding Tezz from the conversation. Not because the Russian was a very anti-social being, but because he did not have a childhood. He got stranded on a planet at the age of nine. The young man just did not have real memories like the others.

"He chased me until I fell in the lake. The water was freezing and yet I was dying from laughter."

"Your dad needs help." Zoom said to AJ as he sipped his drink.

"Yeah, well, I had fun. And you, Tezz, how were your childhood?"

Unless, of course, you were AJ.

The Russian looked up from his smartphone and stared at the team. A mix of embarrassment to impatience was splattered on his teammates' faces. Tezz shrugged and looked down again, hiding his face with his hair. After a long silence, he opened his mouth to speak.

"I… uh… I had a childhood."

"It wasn't a very long one." Stanford laughed.

"Oh, it was. Full of... fun and childish behavior."

Agura leaned on the table, leaving her pizza alone. It was a third piece anyway so it did not matter. Sherman and Spinner waited patiently, feeling a miracle coming soon. Stanford did not care but he was curious. Zoom and Vert continued to eat, waiting an answer as well as AJ. Suddenly feeling very uncomfortable, Tezz looked everywhere but where his comrades were. He couldn't take this amount of attention and stayed silent. The floor suddenly looked interesting! There was a crack on it and Zeke needed to repair it. Wow, the menu was so interesting too. The prices were fair and the food looked delicious!

"So you did have a childhood." Zoom guessed.

"Mmh…yeah..." Tezz muttered under his breath.

"Then, care to tell a story? Did you have siblings? How were your parents?"

Zeke's dinner door opened, but the BF5 crew was too busy to notice it.

"Did you have a toy?"

"A big house?"

"A favorite meal?"

"A favorite place?"

"How was your school?"

"Boring and stupid. The teacher was a real bi-"

A slap shut the young man that had spoken. He was leaning on a stool, staring at the people in front of him. His black hair was long at a certain point and he was rubbing his head. He glared a young lady with black hair as well. They were shorter and matched her deep mysterious eyes a piercing yellow. Another girl that looked exactly like her had white hair but piercing yellow eyes too.

"Stop doing that. I am telling the truth!"

"We're here for a pizza, not to meet… _mortals_." The last word was whispered but clearly heard.

"Are you blind? Look who is here after he left twelve years ago!"

"I am not blind, _**Durak.**_"

The girl grabbed the pizza box her twin handed. She started heading to the door but look back a few seconds, glaring Tezz while biting her dark pink lips. She gave the box to her sister.

"Susan, what are you-"

Too late, Susan was walking toward the group.

"If you wish to… apologize to the clan, you may follow us. Or at least… come to this place." Susan handed to Tezz a slip of paper with an address written in Russian and kissed his cheek. She left quickly, following her siblings.

Tezz was trembling slightly as he kept his head down. After an awkward silence that lasted long minutes, the young man stood up and left, entering the Splitwire in a fit of rage and driving away to the desert. Vert quickly followed, as well as the others.

"Stanford, come on!" Agura yelled.

"Don't wanna. This whole ordeal looks like a bad drama show."

"I said, **come on**."

Stanford yelped as Agura grabbed his ear and dragged him to the Reverb.

* * *

"Tezz, wait." Vert begged, practically struggling to follow the Russian.

_: You will not understand what is troubling me. Please, return to the base. :_

"Something is troubling you, yes, but we need to talk about it to make it better-"

_: No.:_

Zoom put his motorcycle in the Splitwire's route. Tezz was forced to stop, even though he wanted to crash on the Scout. Vert stopped and was about to exit his vehicle when Tezz's voice emerged from the comm.

_: Remain in your vehicle. I shall explain everything to you. :_ Spinner squealed in anticipation_. : Twelve years ago, I rebelled against my true form and my family. I preferred the human side of myself. I was against the many things that made me what I was. So, since a nine year old wolf is almost considered an adult and I was soon turning ten, my father gave me a choice: whether I stay or leave. :_

"So you chose to leave." Agura said as Tezz was slowly coming out of his car.

"And then, the accident happened." Sherman completed.

Zoom took his helmet off. "What do wolves have to do with anything?"

Tezz looked up and stared at the young scout. "I am one."

* * *

**You're welcome. HAHAHAHAHA, LOL, I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's**** continue…**

* * *

Zoom fell from his bike with a loud gasp. He backpedaled on the soft sand and stared at the yellow eyes his comrade had. That was when he noticed the half opened lips that let white piercing fangs shine in the white light of the moon.

* * *

"Wait, so, you kept this from us?" Vert exclaimed at Sage. The Blue Sentient stayed very calm as she kept monitoring stormshocks.

"The Battle Force 5 did not need this information. It had nothing to do with your mission."

"But Sage, Tezz-"

The Sentient turned around and gave a look at the Crimson One. She crossed her arms and floated near him. She was losing precisely calculated minutes of work and recharge.

"The fact that his family visited Earth again was not foreseen. Multiwolves have problems leaving their territory."

"Yes, but, he is-"

"**Vert**. Tezz will make his **own** choices. He is a young, responsible man that knows what to do. I am warning you; do **not** interfere with anything."

That said, Sage turned around and continued her hard work. The blond young man sighed and left, curiosity calling him. Tezz had closed himself in his lab for hours since they returned from Zeke and while everyone was sleeping, he still hadn't left.

The sound of Sherman's snoring was loud and clear as Vert walked to his bedroom. He sat on his bed and rolled his eyes, moaning in annoyance. He had gotten used to Sherman's snoring and if he wished, he could close his door to not hear anything. But, Tezz's state was banging on his mind, constantly yelling him to go further. Sage was hiding something, Tezz was hiding something and-

Gasping and staring for a long time at his half open door, Vert saw a very tall, almost six feet high wolf lazily walking toward Tezz's room. Its fur was black and its eyes were yellow. Long and sharp fangs were clearly visible as it disappeared in the room reserved to the Russian.

Vert ran outside, heading toward this very place. He placed his override code and the door slid open, revealing Tezz taking off his T-shirt.

"Captain?"

"Sorry, I… uh… I thought I could speak to you."

"You may."

* * *

As always, the Brit artillery expert was the first person awake after Zoom and Agura. The first thing he would usually do was make a cup of tea while waiting someone to do breakfast. But this time, everyone was there with Sage. She seemed to be frustrated and annoyed.

"I just did what I thought was right."

"I told you to **not** interfere, Vert! Tezz is in a very fragile state of mind."

Stanford quickly came in and sat down next to Spinner, who whispered to him the problem.

"When a wolf is excluded from his pack, he may never come back. The leader might kill him if he does!"

Agura spoke up to help Vert, "But, his sister gave him the coordinates to come and apologize."

"Precisely. **_Apologize_**. _Not come back_. Vert, you just put Tezz's life on a thin line." Sage walked away, really **_walked away_**, and headed to her work station. "Find him before it's too late."

* * *

Before even saying anything, a tall grey wolf jumped on Tezz, biting his size and throwing him away on a tree. It stalked closer and closer until a black one stopped him. The wounded wolf whined, almost asking for mercy as the grey wolf struggled to free himself from the black one who was pushing him farther away. Tezz fainted.

"Are you mad?" Rodrick yelled while turning human again. He pushed his cousin to a tree, glaring in to his eyes with his.

"What?" Thrash asked, struggling to free himself.

"He came to apologize!"

"This is no way of coming! He should have presented himself officially."

"Whatever, Thrash, help me get him to the clan's mansion."

* * *

A soft and perfect feeling welcomed Tezz who woke up, sore and in pain. The bite was fading away but his ribs still hurt after being thrown on that tree. He was lucky wolves could heal quickly. As he sat up on the bed, he shook his head, staring at his hand while dizziness overwhelmed him. He fell back on his bed but stood up again, only to fall loudly.

"Shh, my baby, it's alright. You lost blood, you need to rest and eat."

Tezz thought he'd never hear this sweet voice again. The voice of the woman that took good care of him before he showed himself as a very selfish person and left. His mother stayed sit on the bed, putting aside the book she had been reading.

"How are you, _moy rebenok_?"

"I am… well, I feel better than a few hours ago."

Malika nodded and pushed a strand of pale white away from her face before grabbing her child by the shoulders and forced him to look at her. She fought back the tears building.

"How did you survive? No human could have survived where you went."

"It kills me to admit it, but I survived mostly by turning into a wolf. Later, I learnt more from the old data files and survived."

"And for the food, Tezz? How did you hunt, what did you eat?"

"I managed with the small beings there was."

Malika pulled him into a hug, running her hand on his silky hair. Her body was trembling as she was sobbing, mostly in joy. She had been so scared.

_"Whether you stay, or you leave. If you leave, son, you can never come back. If I see you again, I'll order you are killed right away." Sergei announced, approaching Tezz._

_"I'd be better off on my own!"_

_"Think wisely."_

_Tezz turned around and climbed in the car he invented. He started the engine and never looked back. He was sick of them anyway and was glad he could leave. His heart bounced in his chest._

"Mother? I am bringing you the food you ordered for Tezz." Mary said, entering the room and posing the plate on the nightstand.

"I made you your favorite meal; _pirozhki_ with _borscht and meat_ and as beverage, vodka, because you are a grown man and tonight is a celebration."

Mary left after, leaving them alone. Tezz attacked the plate, devouring the food. He knew by smelling the scent that he was going to eat well. He gulped his first glass of vodka and licked his lips, taking another _pirozhki_. Malika served another glass of vodka. Her hand stroked her son's cheek and Tezz sighed, loving the warmth it brought to his heat.

_'I shouldn't have done that' The ten years old child thought. _

_The bird he had caught had a bitter taste and an empty aroma. Plus, the water tasted disgustingly bad. He had no choice, it was his life now. He missed hunting with Rodrick, playing with Mary, running with Susan or cooking with his mother. He thought he'd never admit it, but he missed his cousins too. He missed studying with Trisha or fighting with Trash. He missed the drawings of Uncle Marvel and Aunt Sid's jokes._

_He missed his bedroom, the warm hugs of his mother whenever he would sleep in his parents, bedroom. He missed learning more about his origins with his father. He loved to learn more and more all the time. Why did he say such horrible things? Why did thought he'd be better on his own?_

"I wish to come back." Tezz murmured while putting the plate and the glass aside. He made himself comfortable in his mother's arms, and she kissed his cheek.

"And you will." She promised.

* * *

Sage turned around, glaring Vert with her blue eyes. Humans had always been very curious and sometime carefree. It wasn't a surprise that Vert tried to help Tezz, but he had been in no position to make a statement or give an advice. She just hoped what he told Tezz wasn't going to kill the young Russian.

"How has been your research?"

"We… didn't find him, Sage. "Vert admitted. He sighed, regretting the choice he had made to go help Tezz.

"Well then, what are you doing here? Resume your search! "

Sage turned around. The Crimson One had to find a way to fix the problem he caused!

* * *

**Well, a part of me is not in the mood to put the translations but... might as well do it.**

_**Dorak: Fool**_

_**Moy rebenok: My child.**_

**I know, I was too lazy to write just that!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Let's continue!**

* * *

Malika gently stroked her youngest son's cheek as he rested. His wounds were gone, though he was still weak, and she noticed that a few wolf traits hadn't completely faded away. His eyes still had a light yellow glow and his teeth were sharp like knives. This things never happened unless the wolf was a child living its first wanted transformation or the wolf hadn't transformed in a long time. If it was the case then...

How long had Tezz remained a human?

The wooden door of the room opened with a creaking noise and Tezz tensed, observing. Malika waited, knowing by the scent who was going to enter. She forgot completely how important this person was and growled, narrowing her eyes.

"Malika, leave." The intruder ordered.

"I won't let you kill him." Mother instincts seemed to take over as she growled to warn him.

"This does not concern you. I promise you I have no intention of killing him."

Reluctantly, Malika stood up, rearranging her clothes that accommodated the cold weather of their home planet and left. Passing next to the intruder, she growled at him again, sending a clear warning to not try anything.

The intruder took a chair and sat down when she left, glaring softly at the multiwolf in front of him. Tezz was taking a defensive stance with a mix of offensive, meaning he was willing to attack even though he was weak.

"Tell me, are you afraid?" Seeing as he got no answer, the intruder stood up, approaching. "I can smell your fear. You have no reason to do so; I will not kill you nor try to hurt you."

Tezz seemed to calm down but kept a defensive stance near a wall.

"How do you feel, Tezz?"

"Father, I-"

"Tell me how you feel!" Sergei threw the chair away and it crashed on a wall. "How **_dare_** you return after leaving us?"

"Susan sent me here-"

"I know she did. But you cannot come back. I do not care if you wish to apologize to the clan, I want you to leave!"

Tezz breathed in and out, panicking. He didn't want to leave at all! He had left his pride back on Earth in hope to come back with his family! His father had to let him in back with the clan!

"Father, please! I want to come back!"

Sergei had toothy smile, showing off his long fangs that Tezz knew could make a lot of damage if he approached. He chuckled loudly with a yellow laugh.

"Tell me, if you wish to truly come back... do you know how many clans we have in our family?"

Tezz stayed quiet. He had no idea since he left too early to know.

"We have three clans, and we'll soon have four. Volitov, Erakhome, Verlyiac and very soon the Moonend. Your brother fell in love with one of the girls and she's expecting."

Tezz stayed quiet again, not wishing to say anything to look more silly.

"Tell me, how did you survive wherever you went?"

"I hunted."

Sergei raised an eyebrow. "Hunted does not tell me anything."

"I hunted as a wolf and did everything as a wolf mostly." Tezz admitted, pushing away the part where he found Sentient pods and stopped being a wolf.

"Ah... eheh... Therefore, being a wolf was useful in your survival?"

The tone Sergei was using was a real knife at Tezz's instincts, stabbing constantly at him with dark glee. The younger multiwolf shuddered, sensing a challenge coming quickly.

"If you wish to truly come back, proving yourself will come in handy."

Sergei left the room, closing the door slowly.

* * *

When Tezz returned to the Hub near the afternoon, Sage was more than relieved to see him alive and, although weak, unharmed. After a quick but deep medical scan, and a scanning of his multiwolf form, she realized... he was rusty. He hadn't used his abilities in many years and it was important for him to survive a battle against another multiwolf if he didn't want to die.

As Tezz was putting back on his shirt, disliking how tight he was since he got his abs back, he sensed the door of this part the Hub opened. He forced himself to use his high scent ability, but mentally slapped himself. It was useless! He had never smelled one of his comrades before so he couldn't know who was entering. He groaned and turned around.

It was Vert and Agura, both feeling stressed under Sage's constant glare to warn them that she was watching and listening. Tezz was in a psychological stress, forced to accommodate both his wolf and human form just like a few years ago. He couldn't completely make the difference between instincts and gut feeling, both completely different things for multiwolf. The first one was natural, something no wolf could explain but did anyway. The second was more when actions were needed, when the situation was more than just answering a question.

Vert and Agura didn't completely understand the situation, but they understood Sage's concern. Every member of the Battle Force 5 was important, and she had grown to like them as they kept risking their lives for her.

"We just wanted to check on you, Tezz." Agura started, waiting Vert to say something.

"Yeah, we were worried."

Tezz kept a neutral face and tone.

"Thank you." He said.

And that was all. There was nothing more that had been said except these two words. Sage sent a glare at the two intruders of her medical scans, telling them to leave as she floated near an half present Tezz. His brown eyes became yellow as he looked down at the blue floor without thinking. Nothing was going on in his mind, only complete darkness.

Agura stayed in the room to watch Tezz, leaving Vert as he was exiting. When the Russian man made eye contact with her, she felt herself melt. Something about him was mesmerizing and she felt herself blush. She approached the multiwolf when he ended his conversation with Sage. She took slow steps, scared she might stress him too much.

"Tezz?"

After a few seconds, he answered.

"Yes?"

"How are you feeling?"

"I am fine, I assure you."

Sage gave him a nod when he wordlessly asked if he could leave. Agura followed closely. When they arrived at the part of the Hub where their bedrooms were, he turned and faced her, placing a strong hand on her shoulder.

"Can you do something for me?" He asked quietly, scanning her with his dak brown eyes.

"Of... of course, Tezz."

Tezz leaned down and placed his lips next to her ear.

* * *

**AHOOOOO**

Krytus grunted unhappily but ignored it. This kind of evenings weren't very common but when they happened, it was hard to go to sleep.

**AHOOOOO**

"Ow!" Krytus yelped when he felt something pinch his arm.

"Go tell him to shut up." Kyburi ordered him, settling down again.

The Red Sentient male sat up slowly, grabbing his mate's legs and putting them away from his. Then, he uncovered his body from the blanket and walked away, hoping that when he'll come back, the female sleeping wouldn't take the whole free space and force him to go sleep in his own quarters.

Krytus stepped into the quarters reserved for Kytren and was careful not to step on anything. Kytren wasn't very clean and his room was not organized. It was less worse than Krylox's though. Krytus recalled seeing a pizza box walk one day.

"Kytren."

A tall red wolf with a few black lines turned to him. It stared for a few seconds.

"Please, what is wrong?"

The wolf stayed silent and sat down on the balcony. Krytus approached it as he grabbed a chair in the process. Kytren returned into his original form.

"Not alone.

"Your step-father... he..."

"Somewhere."

Krytus placed a hand on the scout's shoulder.

"Be glad Sol isn't here anymore. Your idea of a fake Respawn Chamber was very smart."

Kytren stared at the starless sky, not paying attention the his leader departing.

* * *

**I'm so proud! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Let's get back to it!**

* * *

Agura nodded, willing to help her comrade. The young woman was quite surprised when he explained to her the situation he was in. So, to get his status back in his extended family (a clan, he preferred) he had to prove himself... How? What could he do to show his father that he cared? They walked upstairs, to the bedrooms, and as Tezz was about to leave for his own room, he turned back to Agura, expressed his gratitude and left. Agura blushed, feeling a strange sensation leave her body. She remembered all that happened, but she couldn't explain what she had felt.

The huntress entered her bedroom, sat on her bed and looked at the ceiling. Was it love? Was it something she had felt before? Did Tezz do something? Agura stayed silent and then, laid down, noticing that it was almost time for dinner. She decided to skip it, too exhausted. She closed her eyes and let the sweet scent of a wild wolf overwhelm her senses.

* * *

The next morning, Agura went to look for Tezz, who was upstairs in the garage, with news. She thought Tezz could do work to prove himself. She saw him adjusting something in the Splitwire. He was wearing a black shirt that was too tight for the man. Sweaty and concentrated, he listened with one ear.

"Work?" He repeated. "Work?"

"Yeah. I don't know how it works for you wolves, but maybe you could... I don't know..." Agura went quiet, looking for an example. "If something is broken, maybe you could repair it?"

"Like repairing a window?" Tezz said, smirking slightly.

"Yeah! Or cook! Or hunt!... if you guys do hunt."

Tezz nodded, posing the wrench aside to think. Maybe if he returned tomorrow, he could ask his mother what she needed, or wanted. Maybe that way, he would soon gain trust. He knew it would take time, but he was willing to wait. Wolves could live longer than humans, so he had time. He would train hard, work hard, learn what he had to learn, and show his father, his family, that he was worth it.

"It might actually work." Tezz admitted, giving Agura a bright smile.

Screeching tires were heard as they stopped a few meters away from the garage's door. An European black car was parked, and a tall woman exited the driver's side. She was wearing a long white polar with a pair of dark blue jeans. Her white/greyish hair was in a bun. Dark brown eyes inspected the garage.

"Mother...?" Tezz said, unbelieving his eyes. Why was she here?

Malika approached her son and grabbed him by the hand, using a finger to push away a loose strand of hair. "I have news for you." She said quietly.

"...News? About what?"

Malika took note of the stranger listening. A young woman, trying to eavesdrop subtly. She smelled like a hunter. But she wasn't a wolf... she smelled human. Wait, there was more humans. If not in this garage, at least somewhere close to it. She smelled another being, but couldn't exactly say what.

"Oh, uh... Mother, this is Agura. Agura, my mother."

Agura approached, extending a hand that was rejected.

"Она твоя подруга? (Is she your girlfriend?)" Malika asked. It made Tezz blush red.

"Нет, она является другом. (No. She is a friend.)"

Tezz took note of his mother's insecurity and grabbed her hand, leading her into the desert not too far from the garage. They walked for a while until Malika stopped. She frowned at the temperature, more used to the cold of her home planet.

"I assume your father told you that your brother's mate was expecting..."

"Yes, he did."

"She is going to have them soon and you must be there."

Tezz gave a smile that disappeared as fast as it appeared. Malika growled slightly, sensing his insecurity with leaving.

"Tonight, we are going to celebrate and we need help for the preparation. You must come with me!"

"And leave the team...er, my friends?"

Malika stroked her son's cheek. "Not for long. Come celebrate with us. Please."

Tezz nodded.

* * *

Sage had no problem accepting Tezz's absence. In fact, being invited to such a personal ceremony was surprising, given how his father hated him. She was glad for it. Now, to make sure Vert kept to his own business...

"Vert, for the last time: Do. **Not**. _**Interfere**!"_

"Sage, I would just like _you_, to tell me _what_, is going on!"

"In time, Vert, in time! Patience!" Sage groaned and returned to the reparation of the Saber.

Vert waited, pouting and hoping Sage would crack soon. Unfortunately for him, the Blue Sentient was as cold as Rawkus, and was concentrated into making sure the glass of the Saber wouldn't crack if her brother decided to shatter it. Glass could damage Vert's eyes.

Vert thanked Sage for her work and waited, faking a verification of his car, to check the database. He tried his best to hack into Tezz's file, but Sage had locked it good. Justified, since medical files were personal. Defeated, Vert decided to see the history o beings that lived in the Multiverse. There wasn't a lot, if he took away legends and myths, but the planets were big. He fell on strange and disturbing things, until he found what he wanted.

* * *

Susan placed the knife she had been holding aside to groan in displeasure.

"So, while we are stuck doing this, our sister-in-law is suffering."

"Susan! It's a law; as long as we don't have children, we may not assist to the birth of others." Her sister answered, mashing potatoes.

"We wouldn't understand the pain, and males wouldn't understand the patience needed." Thrisha added, her long black hair in a braid. She washed the dishes, hearing like everyone else the pained cries and whines of Rodrick's mate as she went through the second most painful experience someone could live.

"Where are the boys, anyway?"

"Tezz and Trash are hunting with my father." Trisha answered.

"Seriously, Tezz?" Mary said in disbelief.

Thrisha nodded and placed a bowl on the counter. Susan chuckled.

"Thrash is going to teach him a few things."

* * *

"Analyze? We wolves don't analyze!"

Tezz groaned in annoyance at Thrash's slight obnoxiousness. If they wanted to catch that... animal they were looking for, they had to act logically. Not do whatever! Thrash turned into a wolf once more, running in the dense forest, searching for a beast to catch. Tezz turned after him, struggling to keep pace.

_"Malika disobeyed my order and told Tezz about the birth of his nephews." Sergei told the four young wolves. _

_They looked at the pack leader. Well, Tezz was going to be there, so what? Dude had left a few years ago and came back looking for redemption. He seemed desperate but slowly more patriotic than when he was 10. Why couldn't Sergei take it?_

_"You shall bring him in the forest." Sergei announced to Thrash_

_"Sir, I already tried to kill him once..."_

_"No. Train him." Sergei threw a glance at the forest by the window. "He will return in the pack, but he must be trained."_

_Thrash nodded. "Train him? For what?"_

_"We soon will have young cubs running around. Keeping them safe is our main priority until Moonend comes."_

_"Oh... so I just have to teach him..."_

_"How to hunt. Thrisha will teach him how to defend, Rodrick how to kill and Susan how to detect if a wolf is hostile or not a part of his own clan."_

_"What about Mary?" Rodrick asked, helping his sister to prepare the table._

_"She'll make sure he's ready to meet the cubs after Baby gives birth to them."_

_Susan placed the vegetables on the counter to listen more closely. Thrisha raised an eyebrow at the approaching car and Rodrick gleamed at the thought of teaching Tezz how to fight. They will have fun! Yes!_

_"Everyone has a job? Excellent." Sergei turned to leave. "Rodrick, attend to your mate. She's stressing."_

So, once Tezz knew how to find quarry, he'll be free to defend the house with his sister by scouting around.

"Look, paws!" Tezz announced as he returned to a human form. "Calculating, the prey should be- hey!"

Two hands covered his eyes while Thrash sighed, a fake annoyed sigh that hid his deviousness. The grey haired young man calmed Tezz.

"You are going to take a big whiff of the air. Good? Now, imagine the beast you'll caught after. Smell it. It is going to be delicious... slowly cooked... surrounded by potatoes... vegetables... vodka... heh, it'll taste better holding your nephews with your family..."

Thrash smiled like a predator, smelling in the cold wind the animal they were looking for. It was a big, healthy one. He knew Tezz could detect it too, which was why he was fidgeting.

"Now, forget about trackers and maths. Think about your claws cutting the meat. Think about how Abby is going to be so grateful when she sees a strong wolf willing to help her mate to protect her babies and..."

Tezz was gone, running in the precise direction of their quarry. He jumped on it, his fangs piercing the flesh, weakening the animal trying to run away. It was dead a few seconds after, while the wolf was starting to haul it away.

"Hey! Look at that baby!" Thrash said, turning human to grab a cord. He tied the animal's legs and hauled it in his pick-up. "Good job, Tezz!"

Tezz waited for him to get in the driver's seat and start the truck. He wiped away the blood, stared at the forest...

* * *

**Gonna end it here. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

The girls in the kitchen heard the familiar roaring of an engine and realized that Thrash had returned from the hunt with Tezz. Mary made a joke, saying that they caught nothing but wounded prey or babies.

Her mouth hung open when she saw the healthy quarry Thrash showed. It was a big, healthy one and she knew it would satisfy their father, the entire family and Rodrick's mate.

"Who caught that?"

"Tezz! I know, we were following that thing and... Tezz, come on!"

The named young man was leaning against the house, staring into nothingness while Thrash let Susan skin the beast. Mary wondered how much they could make for it. Maybe they could give some as a gift to Moonend, or keep the extras as lunch.

"Anyway, Tezz, I believe I should teach you something!" Thrisha said. She grabbed his hand and lead him to the forest yet they stayed close to the house.

The forests surrounding the mansion was incredibly dense and dark, a few sunlights sometimes making their way through the leaves of the trees or firs. Birds chirped, animals roared, wildlife lived and wolves conquered. The ground was slightly muddy after receiving rain a few days ago but it was dry enough to walk without risking anything like being stuck.

"What?" Tezz finally asked when he was sick of observing what looked like squirrels.

"Come on, I need to teach you how to defend a little one!"

"Very well."

Thrisha smiled and turned into a wolf, waiting for him to do the same. She growled and pounded against her cousin, pushing him into a tree. Tezz howled more in surprise than pain.

[Idiot! Imagine you had a young cub next to you!] She growled at him, gritting her teeth. [If you can't protect it, you're useless!]

[Couldn't you just warn me?]

[No!] She jumped on him again, fake biting weak points. [Would an enemy warn you?] Curse logic.

Tezz was defending himself pretty well, she had to admit. He was concentrated, blocking her attacks with ease while staying in the position to defend since he was a male way stronger and faster than her. Maybe it was instinct returning slowly to him, or maybe it was fear of getting mauled by his cousin. Thrisha turned back into a human and Tezz followed.

"You are not this useless or idiot." She admitted. Tezz nodded and stretched, following Thrisha who was heading back to the house.

* * *

Vert closed his tab quickly when he noticed the return of Sage and Agura, both talking about something. His ears were deaf to the conversation as he hurried up his notes.

"Vert, I thought you were with the others." Agura started, watching him cautiously.

"I had a bad feeleing but it's gone now... and I'm not in the mood for pizza, anyway. Uh... I'm just gonna go and do my thing." The blonde left as fast as he had spoken.

Once Vert was gone, Sage approached the same computer he had been on, and opened a blue prints that held a red _INCOMPLETE_ mention on it.

"Multiwolves are a very unknown species roaming the Multiverse." Sage started, showing some photos of them. "They live in a very secluded area and almost never leave their home planet. There are some bridges that allows them to travel like a portal would, but aren't used by the human type."

"Human type? Like, there are other type of wolves?" Agura asked.

"Mmh..." Sage stayed silent, searching for an answer. "Yes, you might say that. Multivolves have two types: Human and Sentient. Sentient wolves are not rare in their own world, location of which is unknown, but in my homeworld and Krytus's, they are extremely rare and distant from civilization."

"Is there any one on Krytus's team that is a Multiwolf?"

"I was not able to confirm." Sage moved a blue print to show what little information she had. "Multiwolves are not so different from Earth's wolves and myths and folklore. Under very special circumstances, they turn into what you call werewolves and for other activities, such as hunting, they turn into regular, but very tall, wolves."

"So, they're like our wolves... sorta."

"No. They do not live in small packs but in very big clans made from different families and they have traditions. Ironically, Human have strong genes that can be passed generations from generations."

"It means...?"

"If a wolf had to mate with a human, the offspring will have all the genetic material of the wolf. If the offspring of the offspring mate with a human, the offspring will have the genetic material of the grandfather."

"No exceptions?"

"No exceptions."

* * *

"Who's next?" Thrisha asked loudly, returning inside the house to verify the cooking of her potatoes. They were perfect and she was proud.

Her older cousin ran back inside the house for five minutes, and returned, having made sure his mate would be fine thirty minutes without him. He turned into a wolf, black fur glistening in the small sunbeam that pierced its way through the trees. He motioned to Tezz to follow, and the little brother did so, not saying anything. When Rodrick started increasing his walking pace, Tezz realized they were soon going to run and he waited for his cue before doing the same. They climbed mountains until they arrived at a meadow.

"Tezz, I am sorry for... doubting you."

"Doubting me?" Tezz had followed his brother's lead at turning back human and sitting down.

The brothers admired the land below and remembered their childhoods playing in this meadow. They remembered the fake bites, the playful clawing and the exploring. Rodrick took a few steps to admire the water fall at the other side of the meadow.

"I started to think you would never try to come back." Rodrick explained. "I thought you simply were... history."

Tezz stared at his brother and approached too. The water fall was louder than time itself and it had such a magnetizing effect on them.

"There I am, about to be a father in a few minutes. I have a mate, I have responsabilites."

"Good for you, I guess." Tezz sat down and sighed.

"You were missing in this whole life, Tezz! You weren't there!" Rodrick put his hands in his pocket. "There you are, about to officialy return once Abbylein gives birth. Where were you before, she asked."

"I am an official wolf?"

"Mary has to make sure of it, but yes." Rodrick chuckled a little, looking at the water fall and then down. There was a big separation between them and the fall.

"Tell me, Tezz." Tezz looked up at the sound of his name. "Can you kill an hostile opponent?"

* * *

"Guys, guys!" Vert called as he entered the dinner.

Stanford was flirting with Grace, Sherman was about to take a bite out of his fourth piece of pizza, Zoom and Spinner were watching Stanford getting ridiculized by the uninterested waitress and AJ was being cheerful as he explained to a listening Sherman the number of times he saw a polar bear in his backyard and had to call the police.

"Vert. Thank you for interrupting my potential chance for a date!"

"Stanford, when will you get the hint?" Spinner asked him lazily.

This sentence caused the other boys (minus Vert and Stanford) to chuckle and tease the royal. Said royal huffed and grabbed his drink, sulking.

"Anyway, I need your help. We're going there."

Watching to see if anyone was watching, Vert showed an hologram. It was a map of the Multiverse and a planet appeared. Smaller than Earth and definitely greener, it was what Vert pointed out. The blonde played with his screen to zoom in and a diaporama of the little world appeared. Thousands and thousand of trees, forests almost brushing the sky, and beautiful lakes.

"This place really seems dark..." Zoom realized. Yes, the scenery was incredible, but the size of the trees hid the sun.

"I have to go there." Vert announced. He shut the screen down when Sheriff Johnson passed next to them.

"Vert, we really don't want to be on Sage's bad side." Spinner started.

"And we don't want to look like free food in front of Tezz's family." Sherman completed.

"Okay, Cortez bros are out. Anyone else?"

AJ refused along with Zoom. It only left Stanford.

"It's not Vandal..."

"Vert..."

"You saw Tezz's sisters..."

"Vert..."

"Stanford, she's just not interested."

"Okay, I will tag along."

* * *

**I'll end it there. People, I will see you, next time. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Tezz stood proudly on a surrounded by trees, his yellow eyes observing the land below. He wasn't allowed to come to the ceremony until Abbylein (also known as Baby by everybody else) decided to. Rodrick's sons were born three hours ago, both healthy. Since then, Rodrick was hostile to every single male, family or not, that tried to approach his little family. Abby found this to be hilarious, Thrisha thought it was stupid, Susan and Mary were glad to see their brother acting like a mature young man rather than a child, but Sergei and Marvel knew it was instinct talking and chose to let it go. Sid and Malika thought it brought back souvenirs.

Tezz's role was to be a guard now that he was completely trained. He was to be the wolf to let Abby's father in their territory until the end of the celebration. He couldn't assist, which was saddening him a little, but in the end he understood that he wasn't trusted yet. His back started to ache a little from his posture but he refused to flinch and rest. Anything could be near, struggling to infiltrate a private ceremony. That thing would try to hurt the cubs or abduct them, hurting the family in the process.

Fifteen minutes passed and he sighed. He jumped off the path to the mansion when a group of white wolves with a red symbol on their fur came to him. He remembered the Moonend symbol, a reddish moon with a wolf howling to it. Simple, he liked it.

His sense of smell awakened when he caught in the air something that was very chemical. It wasn't normal, he knew, but this thing had managed to pass him when the Moonend were walking by. They were two, they weren't as dangerous as wolves so he assumed it was beasts. But beasts didn't have hat chemical smell on them, well, not on Fearess. Assuming no one would come, the wolf started sprinting to the mansion. The intruders were running, hidden away by the trees and the leaves. One of them was not very fast, the black wolf realized.

There!

* * *

Stanford caused Vert to accelerate in his walking when the British screamed. Night birds flew away, bushes trembled. The wind stopped and the atmosphere dropped.

"Stanford, no, wait!"

Stanford fell in front of a group of adults, who glared him in silence. The royal backed away and screamed when Vert fell on him. A black wolf with a look as cold as ice grabbed them both by the shocksuit, leaving the reception. The more the wolf walked, the darker it was getting. Finally, after what seemed to take hours, the wolf threw them on a tree.

"You... you beast!" Stanford screamed, wincing in pain.

Vert was worse than him, bleeding from his torso, his legs and his head. There were bruises on his body and Vert seemed to be unconscious. The wolf was growling, taking a menacing stance. His eyes were open and wide, staring at him with full hate. The mouth was open, allowing Stanford to see a dangerous pair of canines. The nose was retracted, the body was erected-

The wolf attacked and Stanford's scream was heard throughout the forest.

* * *

"Your guard impressed me, Volitov."

Sir Moonend was observing his glass of wine with a critical eye, tasting it. He smiled at his nursing daughter, whom Rodrick protected roughly, taking a stance whenever he deemed someone too close. Abbylein would simply chuckle, fine with his side personality. The curtains on the little veranda kept anyone to clearly see the cubs, but anyone could make out they were, just like their parents, in their wolf form. Rodrick barked when Trash came near, just for fun. Malika hit him behind the head and Rodrick barked again.

The first bark is a warning.

The second one is too.

The third one is an advice.

There is no fourth.

There is blood, though.

Rodrick stopped when they left what he had deemed his territory until the hormones backed down a little. He went back to lay in front of Abbylein, nudging gently a cub who was using its paw to touch him some.

"Yes, he impressed me too." Sergei added, nibbling on his food.

"Dear me, you sound like you were expecting something bad for him? His failure, for example?"

Sergei shook his head and pointed to the buffet Aksis, Abbylein's brother, was devouring completely with ease, looking for something else that looked edible or delicious. Thrisha was getting worried; Aksis was eating too much and soon, they would run out of food, and it was merely entrees and hors-d'oeuvres. The real food was almost ready. The ceremony had, for the first part, a four course meal which consisted of the appetizer, salad, main course and, of course, the dessert. Aksis was currently devouring the hors-d'oeuvres, making the women who had taken their time to prepare wonder if he could eat the real dinner.

Apparently, yes, because the moment everyone was seated, he had gulped down his part of cocktail meatballs before his sister even had the time to sit down on the chair reserved to the new parents. She was beautifully dressed in her human form, holding one of the twins while Rodrick held the other. She joked warmly with Susan about the wolf that served as her short little entertainment. She wanted to meet him, and asked for a new chair so he could come and sit. A new mother's wishes were to be respected, no matter what, because she had probably spent more time suffering than having fun.

Tezz came in view a few minutes later, Thrash at his side. He took a seat in front of him and ate, in silence, the broccoli salad Susan gave him. Abby, completely excited, asked him questions, ignoring her family and her mate. Rodrick didn't feel threatened, which caused Sergei and Marvel to wonder why. Abbylein was clearly adoring Tezz.

"Tezz? Oh, does not sound as weird as Rodrick's name. My beautiful Rodrick is a cutie, as well are our sons. Would you like to hold them?"

Thrisha spat her food out in her napkin, Mary blinked and Susan almost lost the main course, which was apple and cranberry stuffed pork she prepared herself. She served everyone slowly, looking at Tezz as he held the first baby boy. He whined, whimpering when he realized it wasn't his father nor his mother. The second twin seemed just fine with it.

"I choose you, as their guardian." Abbylein decided. "You impressed me, and I know Rodrick trusts you."

Rodrick smiled and started eating, having his arms free. Everybody else was silent. It was no secret Abbylein was a bubbly and sincere person, always excited and eccentric. What she loved in Rodrick she had given it a name. She called it flip coin. Rodrick was a child and an adult. You just couldn't know when he was what. Like now, he was an adult. Maybe when it would be time for dessert, he would eat like a little baby. Or maybe he would refuse to eat the broccoli that formed his salad. Nonetheless, seeing him completely, perfectly fine with another male holding his children and getting praised by his own woman was so strange.

Tezz smiled warmly, giving back the babies to their parents. He stood up, pushing his chair and kneeling down in front of Abby. With all the gratitude he could muster, he said:

"It would be an honor."

* * *

The rest of the dinner was just fine. The main course was delicious, which made Susan gleam with pride. The delicious sorbet was sweet and put everyone at ease. Though Abby was clearly sad not to be allowed any alcohol since she was breastfeeding, she was glad Malika found an alternative for her. The water was sweet and smelled nice.

"Your children are beautiful, my daughter."

"Thank you, daddy." Abbylein smiled warmly.

"And your mate seems to be mature enough to handle younglings."

Susan snickered mockingly and got slapped by her twin, who gave her a glare for being so impolite. She glared her sister, who glared her back.

"Tell me, Tezz," Moonend started," Where do you live exactly?"

"Uh... I live on Earth with my comrades."

That silence was deep and tense. Thrash, out of boredom, wanted slice it with his knife. A small look from Marvel reminded him that he probably should stay put. Tezz cleared his throat, looked down and drank water.

"Then, as the guardian of my grandchildren, you will find a way to live here."

Tezz's eyes widened.

"Oh?" Moonend noticed, smirking. "Why? You thought you could live away yet fulfill your role?"

"I... uh..."

"Daddy, stop! He knows what he'll do... right, Tezz?" Abby asked.

"Hey, Tezz... What did you do with the two guys that came here?"

* * *

**There goes the... *checks* 6th chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

Choices. They ruled the Multiverse. They ruled the world, shaped one's character and dreams. They demonstrated what one was made of and how much they could take in. They could also demonstrate if one was foolish, or stubborn. If one's values were humble or corrupted.

"Ow! Sage!" Vert yelped. Unfortunately for him, Sage didn't care at all. In fact, she kept going, bandaging his arm with a brutality only her brother could muster. Creepy or a proof that they were related, no one could exactly confirm, but at the moment, it made Vert shake and tremble. What if she broke his arm for the sake of him getting punished?

"Vert, you are one of the most stubborn person I have ever seen before! I have seen many as stubborn like you." She cut the thin piece of cloth that made his bandages before heading to Stanford. She gave him a strange look, one holding a mix of bewilderment and surprise.

"May I ask you why you invaded a traditional and very personal ceremony for the sake of human curiosity?"

"Sage-"

"Do **not** address me, Vert. I am _done _with you!"

The medical bay became quiet, an eerie silence cloaking the walls and seeping inside the souls of the group of young adults gathered around to listen and support their injured teammates. Sage had forbid them to go to the distress signal Vert had sent, going by herself and returning exactly six minutes later, scowling and muttering curses under her breath.

"Well then..." The leader whispered under his breath.

The Blue Sentient turned to Stanford, who was very quiet and really hoping he would manage to keep the content of his bladder in his bladder. Sage could truly be terrifying, the only proof she and Krytus were related.

"Please, Stanford, why were you and Vert on an isolated planet?" She asked with a sweet voice full of hate.

"Actually, it was Vert's idea, Sage." Stanford trembled, feeling bad for dumping all the blame on Vert. It wasn't a lie anyway; Vert had told them they were going on a new planet without ever telling the goal of such a trip. Could he really be taken responsible for anything else other than going?

"Go rest, Stanford. Agura, please make sure Stanford gets the rest he deserves." The resident Blue ordered, not showing emotions other than a neutral professionalism. The huntress helped the prince walk to his room and get some sleep. The others took this as a cue to leave, Vert and the Blue alone in the same room.

"Vert..." Sage had calmed and was approaching him. She was using such a delicacy, such a nice tone the leader didn't think that she could be trying to murder him. "I am not... I am not being selfish when I am keeping you from going where you wish to go. I am only trying to protect you, because you don't know what I know, and haven't seen what I have seen. The Multiverse is a mystery, and not every mysteries are the most docile. Most are trying to earn what they know they can earn if they know how to exploit a weakness. Wolves are..." She stopped, going quiet. "It's painful to lose someone you care about, Vert." She looked down. "Wolves know how to survive, Kareshans know how to survive..."

_Kareshans?_

"Guardians know how to survive..."

_Guardians?_

"Sage... I'm the Crimson One... if there is something you want to tell me, tell me."

"I can't, Vert. Not yet."

Sage walked out of the room and headed to her usual work place, blue face forming a frown of concentration. Vert passed his hands through his golden hair and sighed quite loudly before falling on the bed.

* * *

It was very late at night. The sky was barely noticeable, yet the moon was impossible to miss. It was a waxing gibbous hidden by the clouds and the tall trees. The Moonend had left after the good meal. The new parents had retreated to their rooms earlier and as a way to thank the ladies for cooking, Tezz and his cousin were fated to clean and take care of the leftovers. Just as they finished placing the plates back in the cupboards, Thrash looked up at Tezz. His cousin's morphology had changed: he was more muscular, his stance aggressive and bulky. He was holding the broom in such a way he feared that it might break between his fingers. His hair weren't as neat as they were when he first came, actually holding a 'I just woke up' haircut. Interesting, but not very attractive.

Just as Thrash was about to tease Tezz, someone knocked on the door. The smell was feminine, the shape curvy. He smelled nervousness, fear.

"Human..." He frowned once, then bared his teeth.

"I know her." Tezz opened the door of the mansion and saw Agura. She was wet, clothes dripping and probably heavy on her. Even her hair was soaking. A puddle was starting to form just under her feet. She blushed, visibly feeling observed and Tezz doubted she enjoyed that.

"Right... how come she's dripping?" Thrash said, his tone harsh and rude, lacking politeness. Not very surprising; wolves were rarely accepting of strangers.

"I fell in a lake coming here..." Agura answered, stepping in. Tezz gently touched her cold cheek and she shuddered in the most delicious way. He wanted to devour her completely, hear her shudder under his touches.

The oldest wolf took the interaction as a cue to leave. He placed the rag down and headed to his room upstairs, quiet so he wouldn't wake up anyone and get scolded. He was always getting scolded for some reason, even if all he did was an accident. Maybe it was just the fate of being Thrash, or named Thrash.

"Here." Tezz wrapped Agura in a warm towel, closing the door behind her and locking it. Wolves were not the only beings to be feared on this part of the multiverse. In all honesty, this part of the multiverse was probably the safest contrarily to some other sections where the only survivors were the most dangerous or the deadliest species, versus nature. There was a lot he and Sage knew that the others didn't, and they were not planning to tell anyone about it yet, simply because the others were not ready. But maybe she was... maybe she could take it, take his shame and turn it into his biggest pride. Maybe if she loved him enough...

Agura took a seat on a stool, looking down at the floor. That's when Tezz noticed she was not wearing her shocksuit, but a shirt and a pair of jeans with assorted boots. She untied her hair and dried it with the damp towel.

"In what lake did you fall in, Agura?" Tezz asked, kneeling down in front of her.

"A lake, that's all."

"At least it was a lake..."

"Why? It could've been more than a lake?" She gripped his arm and he pushed a strand of hair out of her face to see her eyes. He kissed her cheek.

"Come on... I am going to explain a few things to you and hopefully you'll understand. How long are you staying here?"

Agura bit her lower lip, looking away for a moment. "I won't lie... I'm here because you are."

Tezz stood and smiled, quietly laughing. "My nephews are born so don't be loud." he informed.

Agura jumped off her seat and glared him, wondering what was so funny. How could he laugh at her when she was being honest?

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing." The wolf took her hand and placed it on his neck. As a reflex Agura placed the other one and went closer to Tezz, who smiled and placed his forehead on hers. Their noses brushed each other before their lips touched, first as a kiss, a simple little kiss. They broke apart to stare into each other's eyes, before kissing again, the kiss this time being needy, coated in lust and craving desire. The girl pushed the boy to the counter. The boy placed his hands just under her wet shirt, feeling the sodden skin. They had to break apart once again so they could finish their business in a more private area. Tezz's room was the warmest, the spacious. The bed was the most comfortable and the most pleasant. His skin against hers was paradise, the feeling of his lips on her neck or against her lips as they shared a loving moment. How she adored being in his big, strong arms, feeling so safe and protected. Meanwhile, he fed on her moans, the rhythm of her breathing and the sensuous shivers. Her body was melting under his control and under his movements. It seemed like it was lasting hours and hours, but once it was over they knew it hadn't. But it had been perfect, and miraculously illuminated by the moon, the couple fell asleep, the girl in her man's arms and safe from harm.

But coated with his scent.

* * *

Sergei Volitov sat up in his bed and held his throbbing head in his hands. If he dared say or think that he had drunk too much vodka his brother-in-law would laugh and tease him. He gritted his teeth, which became dangerous canines a mere seconds after. A scent had come. The Moonend were gone, everyone but Thrash and Tezz were asleep, or about to. No doubt Susan was sleeping, exhausted after all her hard work. Her twin, Mary, was probably drawing and would pass out. Thrisha was a reader, and was reading. His first son was definitely asleep, no doubt about it. Who was the new visitor? He was about to go check when a hand fell on his naked arm. His wife, his beautiful mate and the mother of his four children, held a lazy smile and a glint in her eyes.

"It's the girl I spoke about when I returned. He was with a girl when I went to get him." She said in a quiet, barely perceivable voice.

Sergei blushed. No doubt she knew what she was talking about. She was the wife of the alpha, and had on her shoulders the responsibilities of taking care of memorizing everything and everyone. She was doing a magnificent job since all of the children had become responsible adults. Well, Thrash was getting there.

"Which one?"

"The human."

Sergei scoffed. _Of course_. The human _girl_. He laid down again and placed a hand on her cheek.

"He can't. You and I both know that." He whispered.

"She's not from a rogue..." Her voice held a little tone that was trying so hard to convince to just let it go. He could try, but he couldn't think about his youngest son and a non-wolf female. What if he and she... had a _child_? That would be terrible! No. No, Tezz could not.

Yet she didn't seem to mind.

"She's an huntress, a protector. She's just fine." She turned around to go back to sleep and Sergei found himself wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you."

"Don't let the rogues get closer." She simply answered. He chuckled, not understanding why she wasn't.

* * *

Susan opened the window and jumped out, turning into a wolf and disappearing in the night. Far from the territory, there she had gone, joining the two other rogue wolves. One was a simple escort, the other was her mate. Rogue wolves were wolves who had left their territory and their packs in hope to create new ones. They were usually bandits.

Susan turned back as the two males did the same. One of them, the tallest, took her hand and kissed it.

"Ready for a night of passion?" He said, leading her away.

She didn't smile and simply followed him.

"There's something you should know." Susan started. Seeing as he was standing there, waiting for her to talk. He wasn't a bandit or anything; he was just a wolf who had left to never return home.

Susan sat down on a rock, burying her face in her hands.

"I'm with child." She said. The escort widened his eyes and her mate froze.

"Who did this to you? Who were you promised to?" The words left his mouth quietly. Susan thought she was going to die. Was he really this stupid?

"You! Who else? The Volitovs never promise their children to anyone! Didn't you-"

Right. Rogue wolves lacked that part of their education...

"Fuck it, fuck it." Susan sobbed, only to be hugged.

"It cannot be a secret anymore. Tomorrow morning, we talk. To everyone. To your family."

Great, they had declared a war...


	8. Chapter 8

Agura woke up in strong, comforting arms. From the window, a tiny glimpse of sun shone on her face and forced her to stay awake, if only to remember where she was. It hit her quickly when the man in the bed with her moved to hide his face in her neck even more. His hand resided under her bellybutton, which made her more shudder with desire than blush with how wrong it would be if someone was to see them. The blanket was almost fallen on the floor and it was barely covering Tezz. Agura smiled, turning so she could give him a peck on the cheek. She then kissed the inside of his elbow, hoping the tickling movement would make him move. It did and she freed herself from his protective iron grip before heading to the door. She picked up the clothes on the floor and opened it.

As Agura exited Tezz's bedroom, holding onto slightly shredded clothes while she wore some of Tezz's, she shivered. Last night had been cold because of the heavy rain. Right now it was freezing, but she couldn't say why exactly. The atmosphere was just not warm and it made her regret ever leaving the bed. That's when Agura started to notice the house. Not only was it big and tall, built mostly with large rocks, it held many fireplaces with no fire in them. Few windows in the hallways, all of them made with a strange glass. A closet held the biggest fur blankets she had ever seen, and she was positive that though they looked like wolf fur, it wasn't. Could it be considered cruel to skin your own species? Could Tezz's family be considered wolves? Were they werewolves? Had they evolved from wolf to human and kept that ability? What caused what she always assumed to be out of the fantastic writing genre to be truth? That's when Agura started thinking...

The one who created werewolves... was he or even she a werewolf? Had he or she seen one and decided to write about it?

Agura rolled her eyes as she started walking again, having stopped to contemplate such a possibility; on Earth, these creatures were widely fiction. Some authors had managed to make too cute and mushy stories with them, but who had created them? Beings from such a world who had traveled on Earth or...

"**Доброе утро**?" She heard.

She swiftly turned and backed away. She was very close to the stairs. One false step and she would fall and break her neck, which was sporting painless bite marks. She held onto the ramp and placed a foot on the first step.

"I am sorry, I frightened you. Forgive me..." That woman had been in the garage. Tezz's mother. She didn't look old at all. In fact, she was pretty young looking. Her gold eyes fixed hers with an uncanny curiosity that made the human girl more nervous. Her warm yet slightly pale skin, complimented by platinum grey hair gave her a mystical allure. Would that woman hurt her for sleeping with her son?

"Tell me you are not planning to leave. You will freeze or get eaten this early in the morning. Come." The woman turned around and walked down the hall to a wooden door. She opened it and exposed Agura to a beautiful spa. It was very large, the walls made of wood a warm color. The pale lights gave an even better feeling of relaxation.

"You can wash here. I may have clothes for you." The woman left Agura in this bathroom, closing the door behind her. The human girl noticed switches and turned on more lights before undressing. Her left shoulder exhibited claw marks. Not painful at all, but obvious if not hidden. A couple of hickeys resided randomly on her skin, and ghosts of touches travelled her figure as a reminder of the most blissful night of her life.

Agura sat on the edge of the large bath, watching the hot water fill it. Her fingertips delicately stroked the surface of it and once full Agura jumped in, sighing.

* * *

Tezz patted the empty place on his bed where his lover had spent the night in with him. Such a blissful night, complete with her moans, her groans. He loved the way she had whispered his name in his ear, begged him for more. Tezz smiled, turning so he would lay on his back; he couldn't forget the way her body had so gracefully arched when he had entered the equivalent of the most secret of all places for the first time. He loved the way she tasted, the way she smelled. She had a spicy yet tender and soft smell that could make anyone melt, and very quickly.

The wolf took a deep whiff of the bedsheets where Agura had laid before getting out of bed. He reached for his pants and put them on, looking at himself in the mirror. He was shocked to see his figure had changed, and immensely; more muscles, brighter brown eyes with little sparkles of golden yellow, bigger teeth, more hair (on his head, thanks the lord). He looked more confident, more dangerous, stronger. Tezz grinned; he would be a liar for telling that he didn't prefer that to the old stickman figure he had before.

Dressed, he left his bedroom, closing the door, and walked downstairs to the kitchen. He was bursting with energy, with a need to hunt, to run, fight. He felt so violent, so free and invincible. Nothing would stand in his way. Once in the kitchen, he took a place on the first chair he saw and watched Mary make breakfast for everybody.

"More bacon for me!" He heard.

"Hold onto the bread."

There was a growl from his sister and that's when everyone stopped and took a seat. His uncle was nice enough to help set the table. Thrash, truth be told, lazily drank milk, not bothering to help anyone. His father sent him a glare.

"I'm sure there is nothing more painful than helping someone to set the table, or cook, or prepare for Tezz's mate-"

Tezz spit out his orange juice. "Wait, what? She's not my mate!"

Sergei entered the kitchen, greeting his brother-in-law quietly. He sat down on the nearest chair and fixed Tezz with an empty look, before it switched to amusement. Fine hearing had managed to overhear the response.

"You don't bite a woman like that and call her an acquaintance. She is soaked with your scent and no doubt you left your semen deep inside her. If this isn't taking a mate, I am scared to see what the new moon night is for you, my son."

A deep red blush appeared on Tezz's face, who looked down at the floor as Thrash laughed, milk almost spitting out of his nose. His uncle held a smirk and Mary blushed, still cooking. Malicka entered the kitchen with Agura, who wore different clothes. They were clearly warmer than the simple spaghetti strap shirt and the jeans she had when she first came here. The nice woman offered a seat to Agura, who took it.

"I don't know how long Sage will let me stay here, Tezz." Agura whispered, not caring that the others could hear. She would consider it pure and perfect privacy infringement.

"Tell her it will take a while before I manage to go back to Earth."

"You can say never too, you know."

This surprised Tezz. Why would he abandon the mission? What reasons would he have to abandon? Did she assume his family would make him quit?

"Agura... I have business to attend to here, but I will return soon, I promise."

They realized they were making a show in front of the other wolves soon stopped, looking down at the floor and eating the warm breakfast served. Sergei looked at all the wolves before realizing one of them was missing. His eldest daughter was gone...

"Hey, where is your sister?" He asked Mary.

"Still asleep, maybe...?"

Between the twin sisters, there was a clear difference. Susan was a tall woman, with long black hair and deep brown eyes. She was mature, hot-headed and independent. She was fearless and as a wolf, it was considered perfect into a female. Mary was a total opposite, both in physical appearance and personality. She was smaller, with short white hair and hazelnut colored eyes. She was sensitive, quiet and shy. It didn't mean she was a weakling, far from that. She was just calmer than the rest of her family, much like her mother.

A car parked in their garage and a tall man with nails painted black and nothing telling in what pack he belonged to came out of the driver side. From the passenger, Susan stepped out and she jogged to the kitchen floor. She chewed on her nails, worried and nervous.

"Father, before you do anything..."

"I told you to keep the rogues away." Malicka shouted as she watched her husband transform and tackle the rogue man, growling at him with evident disdain. She pushed the children inside, leaving the adults, the Ancients, to take care of it.

"Father!" Susan screamed as she was yanked inside by her cousin, who sported a mean expression as he glared her. Mary looked down, or away, but never at her sister. She didn't know what to think. Tezz invited Agura to leave to his room, since it seemed like everything was getting bad. The older wolves spoke with the rogue, keeping him at bay as Susan struggled to be listened, banging on the door only to be dragged away by Thrash into the living room.

* * *

"Tezz, what's going on?" Agura asked as Tezz closed his bedroom door.

The wolf sighed, running a hand through his thick hair... she hadn't noticed it before. It fitted him... kind of. It did give him a manlier appearance, one she really enjoyed because he looked a lot more handsome.

"Rogues are wolves who abandoned their packs. If they are seen with packs- good packs..." He clarified. "The reputation can go down quickly. We have to make them leave. It's bad enough my sister was seen with one..."

Agura sat down on the bed, sighing as she hugged her knees to her body. Tezz sat next to her, and hugged her close to him, kissing the top of her head lovingly. They cuddled together, until someone came in barging. A man as tall as Tezz, but a lot more robust and lethal looking. His hair was shorter than Tezz's by a few inches, but it seemed like there was more of it, and the haircut was neater.

"Tezz, make yourself useful." He said, holding transportable baby carriages. His sons were inside, sleeping. One whimpered a little, only to be shushed by their loving father.

"Yeah, I'll keep an eye on them." Tezz said a bit dismissively.

"No. Bring them to Earth with you. And your woman. Bring Abbylein with you."

Tezz stood up. "What, I can't! We are eight!" Noticing his brother was still doing as he wanted, he sighed. "Rodrick!"

"Then you have an army to protect my family. I'm sure your apartment can handle them." Rodrick rolled his eyes, pushing in a bag filled with feminine clothing and another one filled with baby stuff.

Agura noticed the bags the other man pushed in. She walked to them, opening them and checking inside.

"You're prepared." She mumbled with a strange, annoyed tone, only to be heard and glared at by Rodrick.

A woman stepped inside the bedroom, holding a sport bag, her piercing blue eyes meeting Agura's. Her round and attractive lips twisted in a short smile, before faltering as Rodrick took her hand and kissed it.

"There's a war coming. Tezz will bring you and our sons to Earth. You'll be safe, there." He promised, gently caressing her hair. Abbylein, Abby or Baby for others, giggled, nodding. She pushed a strand of platinum blonde hair away from her face, her slightly pale skin gaining a blush at Rodrick's incessant affection. He was definitely adorable, and so protective.

"I will take the free car in the garage. Agura will take her Tangler-"

"I don't have it..." She admitted, looking down. "I came without it."

"We can fit in one car, I'm sure." Abby smiled, holding one of her sons.

"I don't doubt we can but I came with a car I might have to return with. It only holds two seats." Tezz explained, dressing up as he grabbed the keys. "I'll take care of your family, brother."

Rodrick turned around to leave. "You better."

Abby blew him a kiss, smiling. Meanwhile, Tezz and Agura looked at each other a bit worriedly. The future seemed a bit cloudy and tumultuous.

* * *

"Tezz is leaving for Earth. You're leaving with him." Thrash told Susan as he helped her pack. Dark colored clothes flew around the room as he went from her closet to the bag on her neat bed. Didn't need a genius to know she hadn't slept in it once for weeks.

"Am not. I have to stay here. Look, he needs my help-"

Thrash gave her a harsh glare, and she quieted, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. It seemed that now she understood the gravity of her actions and the consequences of being careless. She had put her whole family- plus its reputation- in danger. She carried rogues' children and would have to raise them, of course.

But it truly made Thrash sick for her to care more about the rogue than her children or her family. What was she trying to conceal or hide? She knew the rules, and broke them.

Her stuff packed, Susan stood up and walked out of her room with Thrash, the young, metallic grey haired man joining Tezz and the others.

"Take the car all five of you." Tezz ordered. "Agura and I will take mine. Just follow us."

The group left the mansion in a hurry, the fear of a war and chaos weighing down on them. Tezz and Agura were now certain: the future was unpredictable and not merry at all.


End file.
